No todos los amores son posibles
by Yuifullbuster
Summary: TE AMO MAKA ALBARN AUNQUE SEAS UNA PLEBEYA Y YO DE LA REALEZA NO ME IMPORTA EL ROMPER LAS REGLAS CON TAL DE ESTAR A TU LADO PREFIERO MORIR SI NO PUEDO ESTAR CONTIGO!


En el reino de death city hay 3 reglas primordiales para mantener el orden en el reino:

1. Los plebeyos jamás tendrán que entrar en el castillo "Shibusen"

2. Nunca negarse a una petición de la realeza

3. Ningún plebeyo puede comprometerse con un noble

El romper alguna de las reglas tendrá como castigo el vivir en una cárcel, aislad de cualquier humano o en un caso mayor la misma muerte, un castigo que cualquiera que no sea de la realeza tiene miedo de obtener, prefieren evitar todo contacto con ellos esepto una campesina que venía de fuera en busca de una mejor vida que conoce al príncipe de death city hará lo imposible por estar junto a su amado aun con aquel castigo mortal, preferiría morir si jamás pudiera estar con la persona que ama.

Maka vamos se nos hará tarde! -Gritaba una mujer de cabello negro largo atado a una coleta con un vestido color negro de tirantes que le llegaba 3 cm abajo de la rodilla, con una cinta color blanco en la cintura y zapatos de tacón color negro-

Ya voy tsubaki es que el vestido no me entra... -Aquella joven que le gritaba a tsubaki desde otra habitación se llama maka albarn de cabello rubio cenizo, ojos ámbar con piel blanca-

-Tsubaki entro a la habitación de maka- Maka-chan no creo que ese vestido te entre jamás, ya estas mas... desarrollada

-Maka estaba pujando para que su vestido de trabajo entrara para más específico en el busto- Pero tsubaki no es mucho lo que creció.. n-no puedo cre-er q-que no me en-tre

Maka-chan sería mejor si te prestara uno de mis vestidos que ya me queda pequeño, ahora vuelvo -Tsubaki salió del cuarto-

-Maka suspiro- Este no es mi día... llegaremos tarde y shinigami-sama se enojara con nosotras -Tsubaki entro al cuarto de maka con un vestido negro en sus manos-

Mira maka-chan este vestido seguro te quedara -Maka sonrió y le dio un leve gracias y comenzó a cambiarse, el vestido le quedo a la medida sonrió por satisfacción y se puso lo demás para después agarrar a tsubaki de la muñeca y salir corriendo de su humilde casa-

Llegaron temprano al parecer sus jefes todavía no despertaban suspiraron de alivio y fueron directo a la cocina para hacer el desayuno de el príncipe y el rey al terminar en la cocina fueron hacia el cuarto donde estaba el comedor y arreglaron la mesa minutos después el príncipe bajo.

Buenos días mis queridas damas -Decía muy cortes el príncipe soul, el era un albino con ojos rojos y dientes de tiburón vestía un elegante traje negro con camisa color rojo y rayas verticales de color negro con una corbata negra y unos zapatos igualmente negros bien voleados-

Buenos días joven soul -Tsubaki hizo una reverencia-

Jo-joven soul buenos días... -Maka igualmente hizo una reverencia a soul con un carmín en sus mejillas-

Mi padre ya se levanto?

No joven soul, no creo que tarde mucho en que el rey se levante verdad maka-chan?

S-si

Bueno mejor desayunare no puedo esperar para probar la delicia que cocinaron -Soul se sentó y comenzó a saborear el desayuno que hicieron tsubaki y maka-

Pero que deliciosos están estos mofin's

Maka-chan los hizo -Maka se sonrojo y soul volteo a verla para después sonreírle-

Que buenos le quedaron señorita maka

N-no es nada joven soul, solo es mi trabajo

Hace un excelente trabajo maka

Gra-gracias joven soul

Hola holitas chicas! -Decía un hombre con una túnica negra y una máscara de calavera-

Shinigami-sama muy buenos días -Dijeron ambas chicas al unisonó mientras hacían una reverencia-

Hijo! buenos días!

Padre buenos días

-Shinigami-sama se sentó para comenzar a desayunar- Hijo tu querido hermano regresa de Inglaterra

K-kid regresa!? -Soul se sobresalto tanto que se levanto muy rápido de su asiento-

Así es!

Q-que buena noticia padre... -Soul volvió a sentarse escondiendo su mirada con su fleco *El vuelve... así jamás podre acercarme a ella, con el cerca nunca podre estar con ella... maka*

-*Kid-kun vuelve a death city... que felicidad*-

-*Si kid-san vuelve entonces el joven Black*star también, podre ver a mi querido Black*star otra vez!* Tsubaki inconscientemente se ruborizo y sonrió-

Shinigami-sama de no ser por su máscara se le vería una sonrisa de satisfacción por su noticia, algo trama aquel rey de death city que cambiara la vida de aquellas dos sirvientas del castillo shibusen.

Shinigami-sama desea que le prepare el carruaje para su viaje a corea?

Gracias tsubaki-chan creo que es muy gentil de tu parte

Shinigami-sama no tiene que agradecer es mi trabajo, para eso me contrato

Sí, pero aun así me parase bien que seas muy atenta con las cosas tsubaki-chan, por cierto donde esta maka-chan?

Maka-chan esta con el joven soul en el jardín, al parecer los coyotes están rondando por los jardines del palacio de nuevo

Oh! pero no maten a los coyotitos no tienen la culpa de saquear para buscar su comidita

-Tsubaki rio un poco- Tiene razón shinigami-sama

Aunque me gustaría mucho que maka-chan y mi querido hijo soul-kun o kid-kun se casaran con ella, es muy buena persona no lo crees tsubaki-chan?

S-si pero sería el romper las reglas shinigami-sama... maka-chan no... -Shinigami-sama puso una de sus grandes manos en el hombro de tsubaki-

Lo se tsubaki-chan solo que sería algo muy bueno el que se casara maka-chan con uno de mis hijos si no existiera esa regla tan estúpida

Tiene razón shinigami-sama

Eso también aplica para Black*star verdad? -Tsubaki solo bajo su cabeza y asintió-

*.*.*.*.*

Jo-joven soul no creo que sea muy seguro ir por allí

Vamos maka donde está tu sentido de la aventura

En el castillo -Susurro la rubia-

-Soul solo se hecho a reír- Eres muy miedosa maka

No lo soy joven soul pero no creo que sea algo segur como ya se lo dije, no sabemos si los coyotes que están robado la comida de los huertos tengan rabia o algo peor

Maka, maka, maka -Decía mientras movía su cabeza en forma de negación-

Q-que?

Acaso la gran maka-pechoplano-albarn teme por su propia vida?

Pe-pecho plano?

Sí, eso dicen todos en la aldea, yo solo te lo informo

Makaaaaaaaa-chooooop! -Maka le dio un gran maka-chop con un gran libro viejo de unas 1000 páginas que saco de no sé donde-

Auuuch! -Soul se sobaba su cabeza- Y por qué hiciste eso?

Por insultarme soul eso no está bien!

Vaya...

Ahora que!

Es la primera vez Que te escucho que me digas solo soul, me agrada como lo dices tú -Maka se sonrojo- y también cuando te sonrojas mi querida maka -Eso provoco que maka se sonrojara aun mas casi podría ganarle a un tomate-

No diga eso joven soul no está bien... es contra las reglas

Que se vayan a la mierda las reglas yo te amo maka!

No... No entiendo

No hay nada que entender maka te amo y no importan las estúpidas reglas! te amo maka y no me gusta cuando estas con mi hermano, no me gusta que le sonrías a alguien que no sea yo, no quiero que te beses con alguien más que a mí lo entiendes maka! no quiero que estés con otro hombre mucho menos mi hermano... me hierve la sangre cuando te sonrojas solo porque alguien pronuncie su nombre, Kid es un imbécil maka solo se preocupa por la estúpida simetría! no le importa el amor que no sea solo por eso porque te fijaste en él cuando yo... cuando yo siempre te ayudaba y te consolaba, te cuidaba maka te aseguro que nadie ha amado tan intensamente como yo a ti

...

TE AMO MALDITA SEA! me estoy volviendo loco cada día, por cada día que no puedo besarte o abrazarte, me conformaba con solo observarte pero ahora, ahora ya no se qué hacer ya no lo aguanto mas maka! te lo diré esta y mil veces si es necesario para que jamás, oíste jamás se te olvide! TE AMO MAKA ALBARN AUNQUE SEAS UNA PLEBEYA Y YO DE LA REALEZA NO ME IMPORTA EL ROPER LAS REGLAS CONTAL DE ESTAR A TU LADO PREFIERO MORIR SI NO PUEDO ESTAR CONTIGO!

S-soul... -Maka abrazo fuertemente a soul como si su vida dependiera de eso- Yo también te amo soul pero tengo miedo de perderte a mí tampoco me importaría morir si con eso estaría a tu lado pero... no quisiera ser egoísta y solo pensar en mi

NO maka jamás me separaran de ti te amo -Soul beso a maka intensamente como si fuera una despedida y aunque no lo sabían así era una despedida... la policía del palacio escucho todo y por orden de la máxima autoridad de Inglaterra todo aquel sorprendido rompiendo alguna de las reglas de oro será ejecutado así que aquellos oficiales haciendo caso de las ordenes balacearon a los dos enamorados con una sola bala... directo en el corazón ambos murieron, murieron pero al fin de cuentas juntos-

Sus familiares y amigos al enterarse cayeron destrozados ante tal noticia, el hijo mayor del rey kid se suicido dos días después, el estaba profundamente enamorado de maka y al escuchar la terrible noticia ya no tenía razón para vivir, tsubaki cayó en una depresión profunda pero con algunos meses y ayuda de Black*star se pudo recuperar un poco, shinigami-sama abandono el trono y desapareció... aquellos enamorados fueron los héroes de muchos que también estaban enamorados de plebeyos o de personas de la realeza, la historia de los amores prohibidos siempre estará presente en todas las épocas... no todos los amores son posibles.

~Fin~


End file.
